Seasons
by fumate
Summary: Setelah sampai di paradise, Thomas menemukan banyak hal baru yang menarik hatinya. Kebanyakan tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, mungkin pernah, tapi jauh sebelum memorinya dihapus. Salah satunya adalah musim. [Light Slash. ThomAlly friendship. Warnings inside]


Setelah sampai di _paradise_, Thomas menemukan banyak hal baru yang menarik hatinya. Kebanyakan tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, mungkin pernah, tapi jauh sebelum memorinya dihapus.

Salah satunya adalah musim.

.

.

**Seasons**

A ThomAlly fanfiction

Maze Runner © James Dashner

This fic is mine

**Warnings: Implied slash**

DLDR

.

.

Musim. Satu hal yang tak pernah Thomas jumpai di Glade. Malam selalu berbintang di sana, tapi perubahan musim tak pernah terjadi. Hanya cuaca yang berubah. Cerah, berawan atau hujan.

Jadi ketika musim panas pertama datang, lelaki itu mengeluh karena panas yang dihasilkan matahari terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih menyengat. Brenda –yang duduk di sebelahnya- tertawa, mengacak pelan rambut hitam berkilatnya. Perempuan itu lantas menceritakan pada umumnya ada 4 musim di dunia ini. Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur dan musim dingin. Brenda juga menjelaskan bahwa biasanya, pada musim panas anak-anak maupun remaja akan bergembira dikarenakan libur panjang. Mereka akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat hiburan semacam Mall atau kolam renang. Thomas mengangguk walau tak paham, ia sendiri lupa dengan 'apa itu tempat hiburan'.

Thomas berterimakasih ketika Brenda menyelesaikan pelajaran singkatnya. Diiringi lambaian tangan dan gelakan kecil, wanita itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian di tepi sungai. Air beriak pelan kala sang pemuda menjatuhkan kakinya di sana, menggerakkannya ke sana ke mari bagai ekor duyung.

Di benak Thomas, musim-musim itu menggambarkan setiap individu yang ia anggap teman. Masing-masing 4 musim yang mengingatkannya pada 4 orang.

Pertama, musim semi. Dari yang ia tangkap, musim semi adalah waktu dimana bunga-bunga kembali memekarkan mahkotanya. Saat dimana burung-burung berkicau riang bersama sambutan sang mentari pagi. Menenangkan. Menaungi banyak hal. Memberikan banyak harapan baru. Newt adalah orang yang identik dengan semua pendeskripsian di atas. Kadang kala Thomas merindukan kehangatannya. Di lain waktu ia merindukan kedamaian yang ia berikan. Newt adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkannya pada sebagian besar Gladers, begitu pula dengan musim semi yang mengawali segala musim lainnya.

Lalu musim panas. Musim ketika terik matahari begitu membakar, tetapi tetap dinantikan oleh orang-orang karena kesenangan tersendiri yang ia berikan. Musim yang penuh semangat, enerjik, begitu bebas sehingga terkadang menimbulkan berbagai bahaya. Musim ini mengingatkannya pada Minho. Pria asia itu menyebalkan, tak suka terkungkung peraturan, tak bisa mengelola emosinya dengan baik namun tetap saja banyak orang yang menyukainya. Termasuk Thomas. Pada waktu tertentu Minho bisa jadi begitu bijaksana, tapi ketika datang menit lainnya ia kembali menjadi pria aneh dengan tingkat narsistik begitu tinggi. Begitu percaya diri musim panas adalah musim terbaik dibanding yang lainnya, walau tetap mengakui ia takkan bisa berdiri sendiri.

Diikuti oleh musim gugur. Saat pohon-pohon akan merontokkan daun mereka, bunga-bunga akan menutup kembali kelopaknya demi sebuah kedinginan yang akan menerpa. Pemandangan seperti itu terlihat mengagumkan bagi beberapa orang, tapi juga menyedihkan bagi yang lainnya. Banyak yang menyukai musim gugur, tapi tak sedikit pula yang membencinya. Ketika para penggemar mengatakan dia adalah penyelamat, kubu lawan akan dengan lantang meneriakkan dia pembunuh. Dan musim gugur itu adalah Teresa. Gadis itu adalah ketakutan terbalut keberanian. Dia adalah kehangatan tertutup kedinginan. Dia adalah satu koin dengan dua sisi bertentangan. Berlawanan, dan itu kembali lagi dari segi mana kau memandangnya.

Yang terakhir ditutup musim dingin. Saat dimana salju mulai turun perlahan-lahan, mengubur kota dengan putih tiap tahunnya. Ketika natal datang dan membawa banyak kegembiraan di tengah-tengah suhu yang kian menurun. Banyak orang membenci musim ini. Dingin terus menerjang sementara pekerjaan mereka tak pernah berkurang. Tapi Brenda mengatakan itu hanya berlaku pada mereka yang tidak mengenalnya dengan dekat. Karena sebenarnya, banyak aktivitas-aktivitas seru yang bisa kau lakukan kala musim ini tiba. Seperti _ice skating_, perang bola salju juga mengadakan kegiatan api unggun dengan manfaat yang jelas terasa.

Dialah Gally.

Thomas mengakuinya. Dia membenci Gally pada awalnya, begitu membencinya bahkan sebelum Chuck tertembak. Thomas tahu lelaki itu ada di bawah kendali WCKD tapi ia tak bisa menghapus rasa kesalnya. Tidak sebelum mereka bertemu kembali di Denver, dengan Gally yang menawarkan kerja sama dengannya.

Brenda benar.

Thomas hanya butuh waktu untuk mengenal Gally lebih dalam. Lelaki itu pada dasarnya menyenangkan, senang membantu walau tak pernah diikuti senyum manis. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak kesal ketika seorang anak baru datang tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan hampir dari seluruh hidupmu?. Seharusnya Thomas tahu lebih awal, Gally bersikap seperti itu karena ia mau melindungi kawan-kawannya, keluarganya. Itu saja. Tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Maka ketika musim dingin pertama datang, Thomas bergembira. Dengan sukacita ia mengatakannya pada Gally. Bahwa dialah sang musim dingin. Musim yang kadang dilupakan tapi sebenarnya lebih berarti dari yang lain.

Gally hanya diam, mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Thomas. Ada rona merah tipis menjalar di wajahnya. Ada dua kemungkinan: dia kedinginan, atau merasa tersanjung.

"Kalau begitu, kau sendiri musim apa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Thomas bingung. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sebagai musim, tapi kalau cuaca, pernah.

"Aku bukan musim. Aku adalah hujan"

Suasana berubah canggung setelahnya. Baik Gally dan Thomas terdiam di tempat masing-masing, hilang ditelan pikiran-pikiran yang muncul. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar kecuali rintikan salju. Satu kepingannya mendarat di hidung Thomas. Terasa dingin sekaligus lembut ketika bergesekan. Mendadak, satu ide melintas di benaknya.

_Pluk_

Gally tersentak. Pikirannya buyar akibat satu bola salju yang dilempar Thomas telak mengenai wajahnya. Rasa dingin mulai menyebar, merambat begitu cepat –hampir secepat Flare.

"Mau bermain perang bola salju, Gally?" tantangan Thomas entah bagaimana membuat emosinya tersulut. Bukan amarah, hanya sesuatu yang lebih kecil dari itu. Seperti percikan-percikan api yang dengan nakal membakarnya.

"Kau yang mulai, _shank_" tantangan diterima. Lelaki dengan perawakan lebih besar itu meraih salju di bawahnya, membentuknya seperti bola lalu melemparkan benda itu ke Thomas. Peperangan resmi dimulai.

Hari pertama musim salju, kedua lelaki itu menghabiskan waktu menikmati senja dengan saling berkelahi jarak jauh. Tertawa-tawa ketika berhasil mengenai lawan dan mengabaikan suhu yang semakin merendah setiap detiknya. Salju turun begitu cepat, nyaris menimbun segalanya dalam waktu singkat. Kala yang lain menggerutu akibat dingin yang dihasilkan, Thomas dan Gally terbahak.

Sang _winter_ tengah bersenang-senang dengan _rain_, jadi itu cukup menjelaskan segalanya.

**Fin**


End file.
